Like Father Like Son
by IStillLoveLucy
Summary: When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son’s DNA as the only solid clue.
1. Chapter 01

Story : Like Father, Like Son 

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue. **

**Chapter One**

**Don't own it.**

**This story is complete. It just has a few lose ends to tie up. Feel free to comment. I know some pieces of the story need work; I consider this a working rough draft. Please tell me if you see an obvious flaw, or misleading fact in the story, it might be something I have completely over looked. Parts of the story will be edited, but the plot line is final. Enjoy and Thanks!**

**Sunday May 21st 8:00AM**

**Spanish Harlem**

Two boys are climbing down the fire escape 

MACCome on Charley, don't be a chicken.

CHARLEYI just don't think we should be doing this.

MACAre you scared? Cut the crap.

CHARLEYMom is going to find out that we snuck out. We should just go to see Dad.

Charley stops and leans against a window. Mac grabs him and shakes his shoulders.

MACShut up! Fine go back home if you're scared you pussy. But I don't want to go over to his house!

CHARLEYYou're the pussy.

MACDid you just call **_me_** a pussy?

CHARLEYYou wanna make somethin' of it Mac?

Mac goes to punch Charley (who is still leaning against the window, clinging to the building), but Charley ducks and Mac's fist goes through the window. The entire window shatters, and the curtain comes lose, falling to the floor. Now we see into someone's bedroom. 

CHARLEYDAMN IT MAC! That's the Brennan's apartment. Now were really gonna get it. You know she's gonna tell Mom, Christ Mac.

Mac grabs his wrist which is gushing blood. He looks in the window and starts to scream.

CHARLEYJesus Christ are you okay. Stop screaming! Mom's gonna hear. Quiet. We'll get a Band-Aid.

_Mac is still screaming and points at the window he just broke._

MACMama! Mama! Mama! Mama! 

While screaming he keeps on pointing with his bleeding hand. Charley turns and looks too and starts screaming as well.

CHARLEYOh my god! Mom! 

_Up above their mom, Mona, sticks her head out the window._

MONAMac? Charley? Are you out there? Why are you screaming? Boys? What's wrong?

Mona climbs out the window and starts jumping down the fire escape still in her apron. Neighbors stick their heads out too.

NEIGHBOR 1Mona! What's wrong with your boys?

NEIGHBOR 2Kids get your asses back inside!

NEIGHBOR 1Holy Jesus! The boy is bleeding!

Mona grabs the boys and looks inside the window. Her apron is instantly covered with blood from Mac's hand. Through the window you can see a bed a few feet away. The bed is covered in blood, and a pale woman (with no blood on her) is lying on the bed.

MONADios Mio! What are ya'll doing hanging your heads out your windows. CALL 911! CALL 911!

KATIE ARE YOU OKAY?

_She pulls off her apron and wraps Mac's hand in it._


	2. Chapter 02

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue. **

**Chapter Two**

**AT THE PRECINCT **

_Odafin "Fin" Tutuola _and Elliot Stabler are sitting on top of their desks throwing a Nerf ball back and forth while Olivia Benson is at her desk working on a stack of paperwork.

BENSON Do you guys have nothing better to do? Come on we have all these reports to do.

STABLER It's too early to work. Why did we get called in? We'd much rather just watch you work. It's kind of se-

_Benson intercepts the football and throws it at his face._

FIN Remember she's a lady Elliot.

STABLER I was going to say inspiring!

OLIVIA And I was going to tell you that we were called in early to get some of this stuff sawed through.

Fin looks at the stacks of paperwork and sighs. Elliot looks at it and shrugs and tosses the ball to Fin, who immediately tosses it back.

OLIVIA We have definitely been working too much lately.

STABLER You're telling me. I'm so hungry for some of Kathy's lasagna- but hot when it just came out of the oven.

FIN You're making me hungry. Come on let's go grab breakfast from the vending machine. You want something Liv?

_Cragen enters just as Elliot is throwing the ball back at Olivia. It hits her desk and scatters papers on the floor. She sighs as Fin and Stabler start laughing._

CRAGEN How about a homicide rape? Benson, Stabler, you head out to the scene. Fin, clean up this mess. And Detective's didn't your mother's ever tell you not to play ball in the house?

FIN Can't say she did.

CRAGEN Don't play ball in the house kids.

**219 E. 116th St.**

**East Harlem **

**10:15AM**

_At the apartment police and forensics are all over the scene. Elliot_

_Stabler approaches one of the uniformed._

STABLER Fill me in Matthews.

MATTHEWS Rape and homicide. Two boys were on the fire escape and one hit the window, when it broke they saw her lying in the bed.

STABLER Any ID on her?

MATTHEWS 24-year-old Kathryn E. Brennan. No word on family yet.

_Elliot Stabler picks up a picture off the nightstand with a picture of_

_Anthony, Katie, and Nicky in it. He sees the ring on Katie's hand._

STABLER Where's the husband and kid?

MATTHEWS I don't know detective.

STABLER Why is the body so…?

MATTHEWS Clean? Looks like she was killed in the bed, then bathed, and put back in the bed.

STABLER Well our killer was very careful to clean her up, but accidentally left a bit of his own mark on the other side of the bed.

MATTHEWS Could it be pre-existing?

STABLER Do it anyways. He must have cleaned her up in the bathroom.

Stabler walks into the bathroom, Matthews follows. In the bathroom Matthews hands Stabler a pair of rubber gloves. Stabler points at the handheld shower head (which is put back where it belongs)

STABLER Finger print that.

Stabler looks at the toilet. The seat is up and there is urine on the rim of the toilet 

STABLER Look at that Matthews.

MATTHEWS What? 

STABLER The seat is up and there is urine on the toilet. She would have put the seat down. It's dried though. Have it carefully scraped off and sent to Warner.

The two step back into the bedroom.

STABLER What about the broken window, and the blood over here?

MATTHEWS It will all be checked out. But the kids who found the body, fighting on the balcony and one kids hand went through the window.

STABLER No sign of forced entry to the apartment?

MATTHEWS None. Sorry Elliot. You know I wish I had more.

STABLER Don't worry about it Matthews.

MATTHEWS Oh hey, is SVU going to be playing in the softball league?

STABLER Captain said something about it. I have a feeling we'll be forced too.

MATTHEWS Ah! Come on man. It's gonna be great.

Olivia Benson is outside talking to another officer. The officer points at Mac and Charley and Benson heads toward them. Mac's hand is bandaged and he is resting it on his Mom's shoulder.

BENSON Hi my name is Olivia Benson, and I'm a police officer. Can I talk to you?

MONA I'm Mona Guerezi. This is Mac, and Charley.

BENSON Mona, Charley. Hi there, Mac. The police officer told me you hurt your hand hitting the window.

MAC Yeah. I was swinging at Charley.

MONA Really the boys aren't like this. They were just a little angry about having to go to their dad's and all. I swear their good boys.

BENSON Of course they are.

Benson pauses while Mac starts to cry again and Mona calms him down. Charley just stands a few inches away from his mom, pale and silent.

BENSON So honey, you went to hit your brother but missed and hit the window, and that is when you saw the body?

MAC It was Katie Brennan.

BENSON Oh Sweetie did you know her?

Mac nods his head and leans into his mom. His toughness has completely melted away as she squeezes her arms around Mac and kisses his head.

MONA Oh I just can't believe it. We know the Brennan's pretty well. Katie and Anthony both work in the theatre and keep odd hours. So sometimes in the evening I keep their little boy Nicky. I keep him overnight on occasion.

BENSON Mac, this is important what did you do after you saw Katie's body.

MAC _still clinging to his mom as he talks _It hurt really bad at first.

BENSON Your hand?

MAC Yeah. But then I looked at the window cause it was broken and I looked inside and saw her. At first I thought she was just asleep and would wake up and see us. Then she didn't wake up and I saw the blood.

BENSON Ok. Then what happened?

MONA I heard the boys screaming for me and I ran to them.

BENSON Where are Anthony and Nicky now?

CHARLEY Anthony is still in Europe. He went with his brother.

MONA And Nicky is with Anthony's parents.

BENSON What were you guys doing on the fire escape?

CHARLEY We were trying to sneak out because Mom was going to make us see our Dad today.

MONA Turns out he didn't show anyway. You don't need Mac and Charley to go to the precinct do you? I was thinking it would be too much for them.

BENSON No. I think we can work around that for right now. I just need an address for Anthony's parents.

Pan across the scene and show Stabler exit the apartment building and walk toward Olivia. She hands a card to Mona and they turn and walk toward the entrance to the apartment.

BENSON What do you have Elliot?

STABLER Just a name, Kathryn Brennan. Don't even know where her husband and child are.

BENSON Kathryn, they call her Katie. Husband Anthony is touring Europe with his brother, and his parents have the couple's son Nicky.

STABLER Has anyone told you what a good detective you are?

BENSON Just that I'm better than my partner.

He smiles at her. She pulls the car keys out of her pocket and Elliot grabs them away from her.

STABLER Oh but you're so much slower than your partner!


	3. Chapter 03

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue.**

**Chapter Three**

**Don't own it**

**103 Central Park West**

**Apartment of Julia and Patrick Brennan**

**10:30AM**

_Benson and Stabler knock on the door._

_Julia answers with 3-year-old Nicky in her arms. _

BENSONMrs. Brennan?

JULIAJulia please.

STABLERJulia, I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson. Is your husband here too?

JULIANo, Patrick is taking care of some business in California. The bellman said the police where here, but he didn't say why. Whatever can I do for you? Please, please come in. Which one was it this time? Let me guess Blake? Would you like a drink?

_Benson and Stabler step in and follow her to the kitchen where Julia puts Nicky in a high chair and scatters Cheerios on it._

_Stabler walks over to the high chair and tries to talk to Nicky._

STABLERHey little guy. Got some Cheerios?

_Nicky just stares at him._

JULIAOh, Nicky doesn't really talk much. Quite a bit of delayed speech, just like his Daddy. But we have him in therapy for it. Does wonders. Now detectives, what can I do for you?

STABLERJulia, we're here about your daughter-in-law Katie.

JULIAKatie? What's wrong with Katie?

BENSONMa'am, Katie was found dead in her apartment this morning.

JULIANo! You've got the wrong girl! Are you sure it was my Katie? No, no she's at a show right now.

_Benson holds out a picture of Katie._

_Julia gasps._

_Stabler nods and Julia leans against the wall to hold herself up and then starts to cry. She pulls Nicky from his high chair and squeezes him to her chest. _

JULIAHow could this happen? She is so young. They have such a future. Nicky is only a baby.

BENSONJulia, where is your son?

JULIAAnthony and my other son Blake are backpacking in Europe. They aren't due back for about 4 more days.

STABLERIf Katie didn't leave town why do you have the kid. Didn't you wonder why she didn't come pick him up?

JULIAWell no. Katie's show was opening this weekend. Between all the shows and cast parties and press time she didn't want to bounce Nicky around, so he came to stay with us, until Monday night when it calms down. She was such a good mother- just a dear Saint.

STABLERWhen did you last here from your daughter-in-law?

JULIAWell on Friday night my husband and I took Nicky to see her show. Then after the show we spent a few minutes with her, but then she and Ali left for the cast party.

BENSONAli?

JULIAAli is a friend of Anthony's whom, Katie has become friends with. Ali Pennwright.

BENSONDo you have a contact for Ali?

JULIAUh… Yeah. He's on our Christmas card list. My husband would have the address in his office.

BENSONJulia when did you last here from your son?

JULIAAnthony and Blake called me on Thursday morning. They were in Amsterdam and heading to Denmark.

STABLERWhat about Katie's parents?

JULIAThey're both dead. She really doesn't have any family but us.

BENSONOkay. Well can you just give us a few names and numbers? Let's start with the show she's in, and this Ali.

STABLERWe'll need you to come and identify the body. Julia, is there anyone we can call for you?


	4. Chapter 04

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue.**

**Chapter Four**

**Don't Own it**

**Back at the precinct** Sunday May 21st **Noon** Benson and Stabler are in the forensics lab talking to Warner STABLERTime of death Warner? 

WARNERWell she just died Saturday Evening; I'd say in between 4 and 7 is our time frame. But closer to the earlier part. Now look at her neck. She was killed by asphyxiation, but the marks on her neck are a little strange. See it was a rope of some sort, but it was covered.

BENSONDo you know what it was covered with?

WARNERFabric samples are down at the lab. I've got a rush on it. So give me until tomorrow morning.

STABLERAnything else for us?

WARNERRape kit was done. There was enough semen on the side of the bed for a sample. And we are crossing it with urine. I promise you more information in the morning guys.

STABLERWell Olivia we should check out the theatre.

BENSONYeah, it's noon now, we should be able to catch the cast getting ready for the Sunday Matinee

**Looking Glass Theatre**

**422 West 57th Street**

**12:30 pm**

The two detectives enter a back stage area. Actors and dancers are applying makeup, and stretching. A young woman holding a binder comes up to them.

DANICAHold it up folks, no guests allowed backstage. Go out and see your loved one on the stage.

STABLERWe're here about Katie Brennan.

At the announcement of her name, a tall skinny blonde man (Alistair) perks his head up.

DANICAKatie? Why? She missed last night's show. Some emergency I guess.

STABLERAn emergency?

DANICAUnless you can produce Katie for me, then good day.

She turns to walk away and they flash their badges.

DANICAWhat? What's going on? I'm Danica Frost the stage manager.

ALISTAIR I told you clowns something was wrong. She would have done anything to be here for the show.

BENSONAnd you are?

ALISTAIRAlistair Pennwright, I'm a friend of Katie's.

Benson and Stabler exchange a side-glance.

STABLERCan you come and talk with us at the station Alistair?

DANICAWe really can't lose anymore cast this week.

BENSONKatie Brennan was found dead in her bedroom this morning. You better find a way to accommodate us.

_Alistair falls to the ground._

DANICAI didn't know she was… oh wow… What can we do?

ALISTAIRPlease no.

BENSONIs there somewhere private we can start talking to the cast and crew?

DANICAUmm… well yeah. Come on.

They are sitting on a few old chairs in the prop room. The first interview is Danica.

DANICAShe was very excited to do this show. Several dance solos.

STABLERAt any point did you notice a change in character?

DANICANever. She was more and more excited everyday.

BENSONCan you think of anyone who would for any reason want to harm Katie?

DANICANobody really. She is, was, very well liked. Not to canonize her or anything, but I doubt anyone will have anything approaching negative to say about Katie.

STABLERDid she just not show up?

DANICANo. She came to the show on Saturday morning and then went home. She uhh… called at _(checks her binder) _5pm and talked to the director Jack Anders.

Cut to 

ANDERSShe called me about 5pm and sounded shaken up. She said something had come up with her family and she was going back to Toronto.

BENSONWhat did you do after she called you?

ANDERS Well she hung up before I had a chance to ask any questions. First thing I did was tell Amelia she was stepping up to Katie's part and then I found Alistair to see what he knew.

STABLERWhy Alistair?

ANDERSOh the two are inseparable.

BENSONWhat did Alistair tell you?

ANDERSHe says they went for some coffee after the matinee. He expected her to come back, and didn't know she even had any family in Toronto. But even he admitted that Katie never talked about her family.

BENSONDoes anyone strike you as acting odd around Katie?

Cut to all the different people in the cast and crew 

DANICAAlistair Pennwright, they left together on Saturday. But he says he left her at her apartment.

CREW 1Alistair really puts her on a pedestal.

CAST 2Ali definitely has a thing for her, but their friends or something. They left together on Saturday.

CAST 1Ali has a lot of pictures of her. He told me once he just liked her form, but honestly. He even has pictures of her husband. I saw them once at his apartment.

CAST 3Ali Pennwright was totally in love with her.

CREW 2I guess they go way back or something, but Alistair. They went for coffee after the matinee on Saturday.

CAST 4Well Ali seemed like he was in love with her or something. But I don't know. It just doesn't all add up to me.


	5. Chapter 05

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue. **

**Chapter Five**

**Don't own it**

ALISTAIRNo, I wasn't obsessed with her. She's amazing, but I'm not obsessed with her. Are you sure you found her and not someone else?

BENSONWe're sure. You know your friends here think you act a little strange about Katie.

ALISTAIRYou know what I have been friends with Anthony for years, then he introduced me to his wife and child once, and I just hit it off with her.

BENSONDid Katie know you had all those pictures of her?

ALISTAIRYeah. But I keep pictures of all my friends.

BENSONWe're the two of you ever lovers?

ALISTAIROh No! She would never cheat on Anthony. And I would never go after her.

STABLERSo what do you think?

ALISTAIRI knew something was wrong when Anders told me Katie had a family emergency in Toronto. I mean her parents are dead, and she doesn't really have much family. I guess that's our bond.

BENSONIf this was all strange to you, did you try to contact Katie?

ALISTAIRHell yeah. I called her up over and over. I stopped by the apartment Saturday after the show and banged on the door. No answer. This morning I called her at least ten times.

STABLERCome on now. Man to man. You wanted her. So what if she's married. Her husband is gone, you're with her everyday. Anthony is gone in Europe, you expect something from Katie. Maybe get mad when she wouldn't. Look we know you left with her on Saturday afternoon. You raped her, made her call here and say she was leaving, then you murdered her, and came back and did the show you sicko.

ALISTAIRKatie was raped too? Again? Oh my god. Oh my god.

Alistair completely shuts down and starts to shake and cry.

Benson shoots Elliot "a look".

BENSONAlistair listen, we need you to answer a few more questions. Where were you yesterday from the time you left the matinee?

ALISTAIRWell I left with Katie. We stopped for coffee and I helped her move some furniture, then ran a few errands and went home.

BENSONThat's pretty vague Alistair. Why don't you fill us in a bit more.

ALISTAIROkay. Katie and I went to Gigue's for a couple mochas. We took a cab to her place from there. She wanted help moving an armoire into Nicky's room. We moved it and then she said she wanted to take a nap. So I left.

STABLERWhat time did you leave the apartment. Try to give us a bit more detail this time.

ALISTAIRI guess it was 3 maybe 3:30. I went and picked up my dry cleaning at Marcel's on West 59th. I picked up lunch at the Chinese restaurant next door and got home around 4:15 I chatted with my super about the pipes clicking in my kitchen, then ate lunch with my roommate and took a quick nap. My roommate Jordan woke me up at 5:45 and I went to the theatre to get ready for the show. I was eating Chinese while she was… I should have stayed and protected her.

BENSONNow you have a full alibi.

STABLERDid you practice that.

BENSONStop. Ok Alistair. I need you to give me names and numbers of everyone you talked to at that time and come down to the station with us.

ALISTAIRAm I a suspect? Please someone murdered my friend and I am a suspect. You should be out there catching the bastard who did it. Look I'm sorry. I will do anything to cooperate and make this easier for you. Thank you for taking so much time on Katie.

BENSONAlistair you said again? Was Katie raped before? Or someone else you know?

ALISTAIR_(whispers)_ Katie was.

STABLERCome on Alistair, we have a lot to talk about.


	6. Chapter 06

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue.**   
**Chapter Six**

**Don't own it**

BACK AT THE STATION

WARNERElliot, Olivia come check this out.

_They are in the lab with her, standing near the body looking at _

_pictures._

WARNEROur killer really loved this girl. After he murdered and raped her, tried to make her look better. See her hair is perfectly brushed and pulled back off her face. He tried to fix her makeup, but look at these smudges; he didn't know what to do with the mascara. Then he laid her out like she was being crucified, welcoming God to take her to Heaven.

STABLERHave you been talking to Huang?

WARNERLittle bit yes.

Benson and Stabler look at each other and walk into the hallway. They pause and Stabler leans up against a bench.

BENSONYou think Alistair did it.

She makes a statement not a question or accusation.

STABLERI do.

BENSONHe was pretty convincing back there.

STABLERHe's an actor.

BENSONHe's an actor, he should know how to put on mascara.

STABLERNot when he's shaken up about raping and murdering his obsession.

BENSONAre you sure? Or do you want to nab our first lead to protect your daughters?

STABLERHonestly, both; but I honestly think he did it.

BENSONIf you feel-

STABLERI do.

BENSONOkay. I will support that. You have a talk with him. I'll tell Cragen on my way to check Alistair's references.

INTERROGATION ROOM

STABLERAlistair, why did you do it?

ALISTAIRI didn't. I left and she was still alive. I should have stayed, or made her come with me. This is all my fault.

STABLERIt's only your fault if you're the one who killed her.

ALISTAIRWhat is Anthony going to do when he gets home and finds out? There is no way to even contact him right now.

STABLERAlistair, quit playing games. Tell me what happened right now!

Benson taps on the door and Stabler exits the room.

BENSONHis entire alibi checks out. But I still need to ask him a few questions.

She hands him slips of paper.

BENSONHis roommate even found the receipts for Alistair's dry cleaning pick up and Chinese. He also offered the left over food. The super confirms that he talked with Alistair around 4:15, and I have 8 eyewitnesses who say they didn't see Alistair leave the apartment building again until a few minutes before 6o'clock. It's a 6 minute walk to the theatre from his apartment. Alistair is not our killer. Creepy, but not our killer.

Benson and Stabler goes back in the room.

STABLERAlistair your alibi checks out.

ALISTAIRIs there anything I can do to help you with this case?

BENSONNow earlier you said she was raped again. Tell me about this.

ALISTAIRAbout 4 years ago, Katie was raped. Anthony and I were in a show together, and he called me one day and told me his wife had been raped and he needed me to help cover for him at rehearsal, and keep it quiet.

BENSONDo you know anything about the rape.

ALISTAIRWhen Anthony found her she was already cleaned up. She'd had a bag tightened around her neck, so she lost consciousness and didn't remember anything when she woke up.

STABLERAnd Anthony was the one who found her.

ALISTAIR Look I know a lot of the same people as the two of them do. I could run home and bring you my address book, if it would be of any help. We're pretty much in the same loop ya' know.

STABLERYou really love her don't you?

ALISTAIRI really do. And I really want this solved before Anthony gets back. I am the only one who really knows what pain he would feel, and he doesn't deserve this.

BENSONAlistair we need you to give a DNA sample.

ALISTAIROf course. Just tell me what to do and I will.

BENSONSomeone will give you a ride home so you can get your address book Alistair. If you could come back and help point out which contacts are common it would be really helpful.

Alistair nods and for the first time looks like he can stop crying and really function.

_They show Alistair out and then stop for a second to have a cup of coffee._

STABLERDo you really think we can find something in Alistair's address book?

BENSONElliot, you know when women were delivering babies at home and the midwife would tell the husband to go boil water?

STABLERYeah to sanitize stuff right?

BENSONNo to get the men out of the way. They just want to help and end up bumbling around in the way. Give men a silly task that appears to have meaning and they are happy to help, and then the real work can be done.

_He smiles at her._


	7. Chapter 07

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue.** **Chapter Seven**

**Don't own it**

_Cragen steps out of his office and motions for the two to enter._

_Benson and Stabler are sitting in Cragen's office._

_Munch is just walking in the doorway._

CRAGENAll right, how is the case coming along. Any leads?

BENSONWe thought we had the killer in our hands, but now we have no leads.

MUNCHWanna make a bet kids? Fin and I did a little work ourselves. Anthony and Blake Brennan flew into the states Saturday morning. Blake Brennan's credit card was used at a McDonald's in Boston Saturday morning for $12.00.

STABLERFeeding more that one person.

MUNCHIt's only a 2 and a half hour train ride. He could have made it.

CRAGENI choose not to know how you two got that information.

BENSONAnd Anthony would have known that Nicky wouldn't have been at the apartment, and that Katie would be in between shows.

CRAGENWhy would Anthony kill her?

MUNCHIs she cheating on him with Blondie?

CRAGENWe need a way to tie Anthony in here a bit more. Any priors.

MUNCHNone. Clean as a wife-killing whistle. Blake has a pot charge from a few years back.

BENSONOh god I know it. We need to get a DNA sample from Nicky. The child would have the same DNA as his father.

STABLERWe do have the semen from the rape kit- and the urine.

CRAGENAll right. If the kid's DNA matches the killer's DNA you search and destroy Anthony Brennan- if not-

BENSONWe keep looking.

CRAGENI think I will talk to Casey for you. Go get the kid.

**Back at the station 10pm**

The four detectives are sitting in their office area eating pasta. Stabler is glued to a computer.

BENSONI cannot thank Kathy enough for bringing us dinner this late.

FINYou're wife is wonderful Elliot.

MUNCHIf I would have had one that could make this red sauce, she would probably be by my side right now.

STABLERWell, my children and I are very attached to Kathy, so no laying claim to her John.

Warner walks up and slaps a folder on Olivia's desk. Huang is right behind her.

FINWhat's the verdict?

WARNERWe are having a hard time getting a perfect match. Using urine is a little difficult, and there really wasn't much semen to go off.

HUANGBut we can tell you one thing. Our perp and Nicky both have Klinefelter Syndrome.

MUNCHWhich is?

HUANGWell it's carried mainly on the Y chromosome, and it leaves and interesting mark of XXY.

BENSONWhat are the symptoms of this?

HUANGMost sufferers are sterile, however, clearly our perp isn't. Commonly would include reading and speech disorders, superior intelligence, sparse body hair, sometimes gynoaclomastia.

WARNERBut I would say this warrants that the father passed this on his Y chromosome. The murderer and Nicky's father are the same person.

Stabler has been working on the computer the whole time they have been eating.

MUNCHLike father like son.

STABLERHey check this out. I have been looking up on Katie's past rape. It looks like they thought that Craig Allen raped her, but he was cleared of it. So I looked into Craig Allen's He was suspected of raping 7 other women, but cleared because he had full alibi's at all times, and the cases didn't really match up.

MUNCHI remember that case. Turns out Allen was working at a convenience store with a time stamped camera.

STABLERLiv will you grab that print out please.

She leans back and picks up a print out, and gasps. She passes the paper around. The 7 other rape victims look just like Katie.

BENSONWe need to get all these girls in here tomorrow morning, first thing and interview them all.

STABLERWe should head over to Julia Brennan's and find out who Anthony is with in Boston. We can have Boston police nab him.

MUNCHIsn't it a little late?

STABLERShe's not sleeping. She is making sure nothing happens to her grandson.


	8. Chapter 08

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Don't own it**

**103 Central Park West**

**Apartment of Julia and Patrick Brennan**

**10:30PM**

The detectives are sitting with Julia in the living room. She is clutching a baby monitor in her hand, Stabler smiles at the monitor.

STABLERI spent years holding those monitors in my hands, refusing to let myself hold the kids every second I could.

JULIAHow many do you have?

STABLERFour. My oldest just started high school.

JULIAOh. That's the best time for them. They are free enough to be their own person, and you finally get to see who your baby has grown up to be. It's your only chance before they move out and go to college or get married. You know you can't protect them forever.

STABLERNo matter what the love for them is stronger than anything else in the world. Them and anyone else they bring into your life.

JULIAAnyone so special to your child-

STABLERIs just as special to you.

JULIA She was so special to me. I loved her like a daughter. And her not having a family. She really did think of me as a mother to her. This is like losing one of my own.

STABLERIt's okay if you want to go get Nicky.

JULIAI do.

A moment later she steps back into the room holding the sleeping 3 year old in her arms.

JULIAHe's really tuckered out.

STABLERHe's had a big day.

There is a band-aid on his arm from where they took the blood sample.

JULIADid you get the DNA results back? You don't think Anthony did it do you?

BENSONDo you know your son is a carrier of Klinfelter Syndrome?

JULIAWhat is that?

BENSONIt's a genetic defect passed from father to son. Here we printed out a few facts for you.

Julia is reading through the paper.

JULIAWell yeah. This sounds like my husband too. Reading disorder, but very intelligent, speech delays, sparse facial and body hair, but psychological problems… no I don't know about that.

BENSONJulia, who does Anthony know in Boston?

Julia looks a little shocked.

JULIAIn Boston? Well Blake went to Boston College. They have a lot of friends down there.

STABLERWe have reason to believe that your sons came back early from Europe and for some reason are in Boston.

JULIAWhy that's impossible. Why would they come home early and not come to see us…

Julia trails off and runs a finger over Nicky's face.

STABLERDo you know the names of any of his friends in Boston?

JULIA I'm not sure which ones still live in Boston and…

_Benson and Stabler look at each other._


	9. Chapter 09

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue.**

**Chapter Nine**

Don't own it

**AT THE PRECINCT**

**Monday May 22nd, 10AM**

CRAGENOkay, we've got five of the rape victims here. One we couldn't find, and one died in the towers.

_**CUT TO**_

Benson and Stabler are in the interrogation room individually interviewing the five women. They all look strikingly like Katie.

VICTIM 1I never saw anyone following me, or anything. You know they say go back and think of anything out of the ordinary and I really just think everything was normal.

VICTIM 2It was just an ordinary evening. I was in my apartment alone. I heard a noise, and he was in my bedroom wearing a mask.

VICTIM 3 His mask was a navy blue ski mask. I screamed but he put a bag on my head and I think a pillow over my face.

VICTIM 4I was still screaming but it was so muffled by a pillow I think.

VICTIM 5Then when I didn't stop screaming he pulled the bag tighter until I did. He never even talked.

VICTIM 1He didn't say anything while he was you know-

VICTIM 2raping me. He just kept quiet until the end and did his thing.

VICTIM 3When he was finished he carried me to the bathroom. I was fighting still believe me but he just pulled that draw string bag tighter.

VICTIM 4The bag was still tight on my head while he had my in the shower. Then he cleaned me everywhere. They couldn't find any well… DNA.

VICTIM 5Before he left me in the bathtub he said one thing to me.

VICTIM 1Good lay, but you're not her.

VICTIM 2Good lay, but you're not her.

VICTIM 3Good lay, but you're not her.

VICTIM 4Good lay, but you're not her.

VICTIM 5Good lay, but you're not her.

VICTIM 1I still think about it all the time. I can't be alone at night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue.**

**Chapter Ten**

**Don't own it**

Monday Morning 11AM 

Fin and Munch are at Julia Brennan's apartment.

MUNCHMa'am, we pulled this list of numbers frequently called in Boston from your son Blake's phone. Do you recognize any of these names?

FINMegan Dolling

Dante Price

Jamie Whittaker

Julia nods after each name 

JULIAI've heard these names, but none of them really stick out.

FINIgnacio Decampo

JULIAIggy?

MUNCHIggy?

JULIAIggy Decampo, his family used to live in our building, the boys grew up together. Blake and Iggy were roommates at Boston.

MUNCHDo you think the boys would be staying with Iggy.

JULIA_If _they were in Boston, it would be with Iggy I bet. But well… Blake and Iggy got into some trouble their sophomore year of college.

FINFor?

JULIAThey were caught with pot, and charged with intent to sell. The boys weren't on campus at the time, and none was found in their dorm room so they weren't kicked out of school.

MUNCHHave either of them been in trouble since?

JULIANo. Not at all. Well Iggy's mother Gloria told me he got a DUI last year. They messed up, but really Blake and Iggy aren't bad.

BACK AT THE PRECINCT 

_Munch and Huang are typing away at a computer._

HUANGThere it is, Ignacio DeCampo- Marijuana trafficking charges. DUI last May. Both in Boston.

MUNCHSo she told us the truth. Pull up Blake Brennan.

HUANGThere is the marijuana trafficking charges as well. Nothing else.

MUNCHWhat were the charges for these two?

HUANGNone on here. Maybe their parents took care of it with money.

Fin comes in the room 

FINYou know, the last place these guys were in Europe was Amsterdam.

HUANGYou think they're smuggling now?

MUNCHI don't know. We need Boston PD to go pick up Iggy.

CRAGENS OFFICE

CRAGENGood work detectives. A Captain in Boston owes me. I'll have him send his guys out for Iggy right away.

Cragen picks up the phone. Before he dials he turns back to Munch, Fin, and Huang.

CRAGENI mean it, good work.

Boston Police Department

Iggy is sitting in a chair eyeballing a detective.

DETECTIVEWhere are Blake and Anthony Brennan?

IGGYI don't know.

DETECTIVEWe know they came here to see you in Boston.

IGGYNo they didn't.

An officer walks into the room.

OFFICERDetective Heine, we found this empty package in his apartment. It's postmarked from Amsterdam.

IGGYOkay. Look they were here. But they left this morning.

OFFICERThe drug dogs found the package.

DETECTIVEWhat was in it?

IGGYI want my lawyer.

DETECTIVEWe are going to bust you for drug trafficking again. Where are they now?

IGGYThey got on a train to New York this morning. They should be there soon.

DETECTIVEAllright. Officer O'Reilly, take him to a phone to get his lawyer, I have to take care of this.

PENN STATION

Anthony and Blake get off the train. An officer with drug dog, Cragen, Finn, and Munch are waiting for them.

CRAGENExcuse me, Mr. Brennan's.

The two brothers turn and look at them.

MUNCHWe need you to come with us.

BLAKEExcuse me?

The drug dog sniffs at their luggage and barks.

FINI think you know why.

_**CUT TO**_

Benson and Stabler are interrogating Anthony.

BENSONWhy did you go to Europe the weekend your beloved wife's show was opening?

ANTHONYBlake and I have been saving and planning for this trip for almost 6 years now. It was over a year ago that he found these great airline prices and locked us in. She got the role later. I should have just stayed home.

STABLERWish you would have come back, but chose to sneak home early.

ANTHONYWell we were in Denmark and the airline called. They said our flight was way overbooked and they would offer us a big discount to come back a few days early and land in Boston. We figured it was destiny and took a visit with Iggy.

STABLERWe know you went to Boston with drugs smuggled into the country, came home, raped and killed your wife, and then went back to Boston.

ANTHONYI did not! What are you talking about?

STABLERYour DNA was found all over the scene.

ANTHONYWhat do you mean my DNA? For starters I wasn't even there. And second you never took a blood test from me.

BENSONWe identified your son. Turns out his father did it.

ANTHONYWhy is Nicky involved? Oh no, was he at the apartment.

STABLERNo you knew he would be at your Mother's, and he would not be a witness. Not that it would matter. The kid never speaks. Did you hit him too?

ANTHONYNO! I love my family!

STABLERWhy won't you kid speak?

ANTHONYI don't know. My parents are paying for speech therapy. They did the same thing with me.

BENSON Did you rape your wife four years ago too?

STABLERDid you do it again, only get excided and accidentally killed her? You freaked out and ran.

ANTHONYNO! And I didn't rape her four years ago, I came home and found her that way.

BENSONWhat happened?

ANTHONYI came home from work. We had both been working a lot lately doing shows and holding jobs and all. I expected her to be in the kitchen and she wasn't. I found her in the bathtub crying. She wouldn't let me touch her and she wouldn't talk at first.

BENSONDid she tell you what happened?

ANTHONYShe said she was taking a nap and someone came in the house wearing a ski mask, he put a bag with a draw sting around her neck. He kept pulling the string until she passed out.

STABLERDid you rape your wife?

ANTHONYNo! Don't you get it I love my wife.

BENSONThen why does DNA prove to us that Nicky's father killed your wife.

ANTHONYNo! I didn't kill my wife! You know for almost a full year we didn't have sex and she couldn't sleep without lights on. I had to leave work early to go get Katie from work to walk her home. This ruined her life. Why would I ruin her life? Katie was my world.

BENSONYou didn't have sex for a year? So was she pregnant with Nicky when she was raped?

ANTHONYWe found out she was pregnant about a month after the rape. At first we were afraid it was the rapist's child.

Benson tenses up a bit and turns and walks away, facing the wall.

ANTHONYAnd of course she thought about abortion at first.

BENSONBecause you couldn't possibly love that child?

STABLERBenson-

ANTHONYNo. At first Katie thought she couldn't love it. We were going to put the child up for adoption. But the first time she felt it kick. I put my hand on her belly, and felt him kicking. It was just a little bump, but…. I don't know. Any part of Katie is a part of me.

STABLERSo know your telling us that you're not Nicky's father to cover yourself?

ANTHONYNo I am Nicky's father. A friend of my father's is a fertility specialist. She did an amniocentesis and took blood from Katie and I. And I was Nicky's father.

BENSONWell part of being Nicky's biological father is the rape and murder of Katie.

ANTHONYI don't know what you're talking about. Just, I guess I need a lawyer. I don't know.

Benson and Stabler leave the room.

CRAGENThis guy sure is not budging.

BENSONWe have solid proof.

STABLERNot quite.

CRAGENExactly. How about you two go home and get some sleep. We'll make sure this guy gets a lawyer and we get a sample from him to confirm that he is the child's father. Come in early tomorrow. And Stabler, leave the football this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Don't own it**

TUESDAY MAY 23RD

8AM

Benson and Stabler are sitting at their desks working on their computers.

BENSONWe have picked this case to the bare bones.

STABLERLooks like someone came to see us.

Benson turns her head and sees Alistair quietly standing up front. She heads toward him.

BENSONAlistair are you okay?

Alistair has obviously been crying.

ALISTAIRNo. I'm such a wreck. But I have to tell you one more thing. I didn't want to say anything earlier, but I… can we….

STABLERCome on Alistair let's go talk.

ALISTAIRCan it just be you?

STABLERWhat's the problem with me?

ALISTAIRYou kind of intimidate me sir.

Benson and Alistair are now sitting across from each other holding cups of coffee.

BENSONWhenever you're ready Alistair.

ALISTAIROkay. Umm… after the matinee when I went back to Katie's apartment with her. She told me something that no one else knows. Katie and Anthony wanted to have another child pretty quick, before she started getting into leading dance roles. And they couldn't get pregnant after two years. Before Anthony left for Europe the two of them umm… well they visited a fertility doctor and got samples taken or whatever. The doctor called on Friday and told Katie that Anthony was infertile.

BENSONAre you sure?

ALISTAIRYeah. He's incapable of ever having a child. He's sterile for some reason.

BENSONI have a pretty good idea of why. What did Katie do when she got this news?

ALISTAIRShe was really freaked out. Like you know the rapist and all… So she was going to call her father-in-law, Patrick Brennan.

BENSONWhy call him?

ALISTAIRHe has a friend who did tests before Nicky was born and told them that Anthony was the father. She thought maybe the new doctor was wrong, or something. I mean Nicky looks just like Anthony.

BENSONBut what did Katie think the truth was?

ALISTAIRThe doctor knew they already had one child together, so she ran the test several times. In the back of her mind she knew it was right.

BENSONSo you left Katie's apartment and she was going to call Patrick and tell him that the rapist was the father of Nicky.

Alistair nods.

BENSONWhy didn't you bring this up sooner?

ALISTAIRI knew that Anthony didn't know yet. I didn't want his wife and son to be taken away the same day. Have you caught her killer yet?

BENSONWe have a good candidate for the role in our custody.

An officer transporting Anthony walks behind them. Alistair spots them out of the corner of his eye.

ALISTAIRIs you perp Anthony?

BENSONYes. But that is all I am telling you right now.

Alistair squeezes his eyes shut and clenches his body.

ALISTAIRIt wasn't Anthony. It was me. I killed Katie. Let him go.

BENSONYou what?

ALISTAIRI'm ready to confess.

Cut to Alistair confessing. Olivia has a tape recorder out, and has given Alistair a pencil and paper. Huang and Cragen are watching from the other side of the mirror.

ALISTAIR I am a very good friend of Anthony's. We have been for years. I was so angry when she told me Anthony wasn't the father. I knew it would really hurt him. So I killed her.

BENSONAnd raped her?

ALISTAIRYeah. That was just for fun.

BENSONWhat about your alibi? It all checked out.

ALISTAIRI killed her before I did all that.

_With each sentence, Alistair looks closer and closer to crying._

_Huang calls Olivia. She steps into the other side of the room._

HUANGAsk him why he cleaned her up, but didn't do her makeup. I don't think he did it.

She steps back into the room.

BENSONAfter you killed her, why did you clean her up?

ALISTAIRI wanted her to look good. I felt bad about what I did.

BENSONWhy clean her up, but not do her makeup?

ALISTAIRI'm confused.

BENSONWhy didn't you do her makeup? It would have made her look even better.

ALISTAIRI just was so freaked out. I just wanted to get out of there.

BENSONWhy are you doing this Alistair?

ALISTAIRI killed her, not Anthony. He has been through enough, I can't let you hold him any longer.

BENSONAli, please tell me the truth.

Alistair is now sobbing and shaking.

ALISTAIRI did it! I did it! Let Anthony go! LET HIM GO!

BENSONNo you didn't.

ALISTAIR I don't want Anthony in jail.

BENSONWhy not?

ALISTAIRI'm in love with him. I always have been and I never told anyone I was gay. I can't lose him. I love him. And I have to be around him.

BENSONAre you confessing so that we will let him go?

ALISTAIRYes.

BENSONBut if you go to jail for him, you won't be around him.

ALISTAIRI don't want to think of him in prison. I'd rather go for him. Just let me go.

Benson and Stabler are back in the lab.

BENSONWarner, is Anthony sterile?

WARNERHow did you know that?

BENSONKatie told Alistair that they visited a fertility doctor, who told them Anthony is sterile. But he doesn't know yet.

WARNERCheck this out. Look at the samples from Nicky and Anthony; they only share a Y chromosome. They both have Klinefelter's, but compared to the sample from the crime scene…

STABLERWe know who passed it on.

BENSONElliot we need to go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue.**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Don't' own it**

**103 Central Park West**

**Apartment of Julia and Patrick Brennan**

**10:30AM**

Benson and Stabler are entering the apartment as Julia holds the door open.

JULIADetectives, welcome. Please do you have any news?

STABLERIs your husband the biological father of Anthony?

JULIAOf course he is and Blake too. What?

BENSONWhere is Patrick? When did he come back from California?

JULIAJust this afternoon. He's putting Nicky down in the nursery.

BENSONI don't want to do this in front of him. Get Patrick out here.

JULIAWhat's going on?

STABLERJulia please just cooperate, get Patrick out here.

JULIAHoney, can you come out here?

PATRICKBe right there.

Patrick enters the room. He sees the detectives and pauses.

STABLERPatrick, we need to ask you again. Where were you on Saturday night from 4-7.

PATRICKI already told you, I got on an airplane at 4pm. I got to LaGuardia at about 3:15 to check in and meet with a coworker.

BENSONYou lie. We got a copy of your plane ticket. You were not on a flight to LA at 4pm.

PATRICKOk. I met with my coworker Jim, we drank too much scotch while talking in the bar. We missed out flight and caught the next one.

STABLERWhy the change in story?

PATRICKI just didn't want my wife to know I was drinking.

Julia looks confused. She is staring at the liquor cabinet in the corner. Benson catches her looking at it and meets eyes with her.

BENSONJulia does your husband not drink for a health reason? Or for you?

JULIAPat what's going on?

STABLERAnswer the question Julia.

JULIAI was unaware he wanted to quit. I mean. I… What's going on? Why would you lie?

Suddenly her face lights up.

JULIAYou bastard! You did it didn't you?

Julia charges at Patrick and starts hitting him.

JULIAYou did it the first time too didn't you! You knew the results came back and he wasn't the father! You told me to lie to them! YOU BASTARD! I LIED TO MY BABIES FOR YOU! OHMYGOD! I should have known! Why?

_Stabler pulls Julia back, and Bensons goes to put handcuffs on Patrick. Patrick pushes Benson out of the way, kicks her in the back of the knee and takes a run toward a back room. He enters a bedroom and locks the door. _

_As Stabler and Benson work on breaking the door, Patrick opens a window and jumps on the fire escape. Bensons kicks the door in and the two detectives follow him out the window and begin to jump down the fire escape._

_Patrick hits the ground and Benson is on the second floor. She jumps off the fire escape and lands on the ground near him. She stumbles on the ground a bit after landing on her newly injured knee. Patrick tries to push past her and she grabs his arm and flips him over on the ground. Stabler jumps down just as Benson is cuffing Patrick._

STABLERFire escapes haven't offer you much help these days Mr. Brennan. You okay Olivia.

BENSONOh I feel great. And hey, it looks like I am faster than my partner. And you, you're under the arrest for the rape and murder of Katie Brennan.

STABLERAnd we know about all the other victims.


	13. Chapter 13

BENSONYou're going to want a good lawyer. We got lots on you.

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Don't own it**

**Precinct **

WARNERCongratulations detectives, it's a boy. Patrick Brennan is the father of Anthony and Nicky Brennan and a match for the crime scene.

BENSONGreat. Now we just need a confession out of Patrick. Let's land this scumbag Stabler. I can't wait to see him get his sentencing.

WARNERAnd the officers who searched the house only found one drawstring bag.

STABLERLet me guess the fabric is a match.

WARNERBingo. His wife ID's it as a bag from his golf gear.

STABLERAre you punishing Patrick for Katie or your mother?

BENSONDoes it matter?

STABLERNo. You know you always have my support.

**INTERROGATION ROOM**

STABLERPatrick, why did you do it? Does Anthony know what you did?

PATRICKI didn't do anything.

BENSONSave it Patrick. We know exactly what happened. You left semen all over the side of the bed. You didn't know that though huh? And we've got your murder weapon, well we took out the golf balls.

STABLERYou raped her once, and then you found out she was pregnant. How convenient that your friend did the lab work that proved Anthony was the father and not you.

PATRICKFine, I made that part up. My friend Shawna did the test and gave me the results. My wife and I were so upset to see that the child was the rapist's. But we didn't see the point in the kids knowing. More than anything they needed that baby to be theirs. So we lied and told them it was Anthony's.

BENSONBut over the next 4 years you raped at least 7 other women. Each of them looked just like Katie. After you raped each woman you told her she wasn't the one.

STABLERYou're a good lay, but you're not her.

BENSONEach one you gave her a bath and removed any proof. But you left one big piece of proof-

STABLERNicky.

BENSONWhat happened on Saturday when Katie called you. She wanted to know the name of the doctor who had done that lab work.

STABLERYou told her you were on your way over.

BENSONYou raped her again. Same rope burns on her neck.

STABLERYou were so angry that the truth was out. You got scared. You beat the crap out of her. So angry because your secret was out.

BENSONYou kept hitting her but she knew it was you. She would have told your son and your family would know what you'd done.

STABLERNow they will all find out in the courtroom.

PATRICKSTOP IT! STOP IT! I loved Katie! Doesn't anyone get it? I was in love with her! And I couldn't have her! What? She just kept screaming at me. I pulled the bag over her head and she started to fight it. I didn't mean to hit her. But she had somehow figured it all out. She kept screaming it had to me because Nicky looks like Anthony. I kept kitting her because she kept fighting. I pulled the string tighter.

STABLERAnd tighter. And tighter. And tighter. And she couldn't breath. But you had gotten the one. You had her. Then your dream girl took her last breath. And you gave her a bath, and did her hair. Why so that Anthony would come home and find her that way? Why did you do it Patrick?

PATRICKI WANT MY LAWYER!


	14. Chapter 14

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Don't own it**

**Interogation room**

An officer bring Anthony in the room. Benson is already there, sitting on the table. She stands up when Anthony comes in the room and they take his hand cuffs off.

BENSONAnthony you're free to go.

ANTHONYYou mean it? Thanks. But why? Did you catch my wife's killer?

BENSONThat's what I want to talk to you about. Here sit down, do you want something to drink?

Anthony sits down and shakes his head no.

ANTHONYI just need to know what happened.

BENSONWow. I really hate to do this. Your father did it.

ANTHONYNo. That's impossible. Not my father.

BENSONAnthony, honey, I'm really sorry this happened to you and your wife. Your father did it. We have genetic proof from the crime scene and he already confessed.

Anthony just starts to cry and shake.

ANTHONYI don't get it. I just don't get it. Why would my dad do it? Why?

BENSONI don't know what to tell you honey, but there is someone I want you talk to.

She motions at the window/mirror to George Huang. George enters the room and crouches next to Anthony.

HUANGAnthony, you remember me, George.

ANTHONYYeah. Why are you here?

HUANGI'm here for you Anthony.

ANTHONYDid he rape Katie before?

HUANGHe hasn't been charged for it yet, so this is off the record Anthony, but-

ANTHONYI get it. I mean I don't get it, but I get what happened.

BENSONAnthony we're going to need you to talk in court.

Anthony turns to George who is still crouched beside him.

ANTHONYDo I have to?

HUANGDo it for Katie.

ANTHONYAre they sure it was my father?

HUANGVery sure. It's for the jury to decide now, but we're very sure Anthony.

ANTHONYHow do I tell my baby what happened? George, he's three, and he knows his Mommy's… he knows she dead.

Anthony chokes on his words. George offers Anthony and arm and he lets his body fall into his. George hugs him tightly.

HUANGI will be here every step. I'm not letting you do this alone. Don't worry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Don't own it**

Benson and Huang are standing in the hallway outside the courtroom.

HUANGYou know I do not approve of him finding out Patrick is the father of his son in the courtroom.

BENSONBut we need the jury to see his reaction. We need them to feel all the pain that Patrick Brennan has caused.

HUANGI don't even know if I want to go in their and witness this. This is just wrong.

BENSONCome on. You need to be there.

**Courtroom**

District Attorney Casey Novak is standing at the witness stand, where Anthony is sitting. 

NOVAKAnthony 4 years ago your wife was raped correct.

DEFENSEObjection, my client is not on trial for a four year old rape.

NOVAKYour Honor, we have full proof that Patrick Brennan raped Katie Brennan four years ago, and this prior rape led to her death at his hands.

JUDGESustained.

NOVAKWell then, Anthony your wife was raped four years ago correct.

ANTHONYYes Ma'am.

NOVAKHow did you find out she was raped?

DEFENSEObjection! Irrelevent!

JUDGEOn what grounds? Carry on Attorney.

ANTHONYI uhh… came home from work and she was in the bathtub crying. She said-

DEFENSEObjection, hearsay.

JUDGEReword and I'll allow.

NOVAKWhat physically happened to your wife during the rape?

DEFENSEObjection!

NOVAKIt's in the police report, which we all have a copy of your honor!

JUDGEI will hold you in contempt of court if you object everything District Attorney Novak has to say!

NOVAKAnthony please, what physically happened to your wife during the rape?

ANTHONYShe had a bag put over her head, and the draw sting on it was tightened.

NOVAKAnd how was Katie killed?

ANTHONYShe was strangled by a drawstring bag.

NOVAKWe've got this bag. Do you recognize it?

ANTHONYYeah.

NOVAKFrom were?

ANTHONYMy father keeps his golf balls in that bag.

NOVAKThank you. You and your wife have a child together?

ANTHONYYes. A 3-year-old son, Nicky.

NOVAKAre you the biological father?

ANTHONYYeah.

NOVAKAre you sure?

ANTHONYYea Ma'am. We had a genetic test done before he was born. Katie wanted it.

NOVAKWho did this test?

ANTHONYA friend of my fath- (catches himself and restarts) A friend of Patrick Brennen's- Shawna Goldwin.

NOVAKI have something to show you Anthony.

DEFENSEObjection!

NOVAKI have a copy for you, and for you Your Honor.

JUDGEDoes this pertain to the case Novak?

NOVAKVery much so Your Honor.

Anthony looks at the paper.

ANTHONYWhat, how did you get this. Are you sure?

NOVAKAnthony what does that paper say.

ANTHONYIt says I'm sterile.

NOVAKWhy is this hard to believe.

ANTHONYI already have a son.

NOVAKAnd that is correct you are sure you're the biological father because Patrick Brennan told you.

ANTHONYOh my God. After he raped her, he offered to do the test for us…

NOVAKDid he show you the results?

ANTHONYNo, we were so happy she wasn't carrying the rapist's child, and just that it was ours. We didn't ask to see. We just rejoiced.

NOVAKFor what reason would your father offer to do the DNA test, then lie about the results.

ANTHONYHoly shit… he… he…

_Anthony sits still for a moment, then looks up at Patrick. He jumps out his seat and charges at him._

ANTHONYHow could you do to this to Katie? TO ME? I would die for my son! And this is what you do to your son. NICKY! My son isn't my son. He's my-

Anthony begins to puke and his holders let him go. He stands up and wipes his mouth off. He flies at Patrick and has him on the floor beating him before anyone can do anything.

ANTHONYHe's my brother! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU KILLED MY WIFE! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU TOOK MY SON. I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!

They pull Anthony off Patrick.

PATRICKDon't you get it Anthony, I loved her too.

JUDGEOrder in the courtroom! Council be in my chambers in ten minutes. Bailiff take Patrick Brennan.

Anthony looks at his mother in the courtroom. They make eye contact and begin to cry harder. He runs to her and she holds him tightly. Anthony falls down and she kneels with him. Blake stands next to them too shocked to move then silently crouches down and puts his arms around his mother and brother.

JULIAI had no idea it was him baby. By the time I found out they were taking him away and they said I couldn't tell you.

Benson is sitting next to Huang. A tear rolls down her face.

BENSONYou were right. There was no reason for him to find out in a courtroom. I wasn't told I was the child of rape in a courtroom. It was does at home with just my mom there. Why Anthony. He's such a good boy.

Huang wipes the tear off her face.

HUANGI'm sure Anthony will tell Nicky in a private way.

BENSONWhy Anthony? He is such a good kid.

HUANGOlivia, we don't get to pick the vic.

Pan to Novak standing still with her arms wrapped around herself.

Pan back to Julia, Blake, and Anthony_ sitting on the floor_ hugging each other and crying.


	16. Chapter 16

**Story : Like Father, Like Son**

**Summary : When a young woman is found dead, detectives race to solve the case, with her young son's DNA as the only solid clue.**

**Chapter 16**

**Don't own it**

**This chapter was one I played with adding and deleting it. It doesn't fit in with the style of Law and Order, but I like giving something to the character Anthony. This takes place after Patrick has been sentenced for the rape and murder of Katie, and for the rapes of the other women. I may not portray it well here, but each sentence that Jessie and Anthony start the other completes.**

**Outside the courtroom**

Anthony is walking down the stairs carrying Nicky, and sees a woman who looks like Katie pushing a stroller. He breaks away from his group and rushes to her. In the stroller is a sleeping 2 year old who looks just like Nicky.

JESSIEAnthony Brennan? You're Patrick -

ANTHONYYeah. His-

JESSIEHis son. I'm sorry I didn't come forward but I've been following the whole case on the news and I wanted to meet you. I'm one-

ANTHONYOh my God, are you one of the-?

JESSIEYeah. I'm Jessie, and this is-

ANTHONYYou had one too-

Jessie reaches up a hand and runs it along Nicky's face.

ANTHONY AND JESSIE (speak simultaneously)

They're identical.

_This is followed by an awkward sentence._

JESSIEAnthony I really wanted to meet you because I think we both need a lot of closure right now. Closure I've been searching four years for, and closure you don't even know you need yet. Want to go get a cup of coffee or something.

ANTHONYI would really like that.

_Anthony and Jessie turn and walk down the street slowly._

_Fade to black._


End file.
